Viviré mi vida por ti
by Vicious W.W
Summary: En la batalla final, Obito es derrotado, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. Para Naruto todo siempre debe terminar bien... al menos para sus amigos. One-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes no son obra mía, son Obra de...nunca me aprendí su nombre.

Esta Historia, este Fic, es Propiedad MIA.

Espero que les guste y lamento un poco la falta de respeto.

* * *

**I Live My Life for you**

* * *

Para algunos, visitar la tumba de un ser querido es algo triste y doloroso, pero para otros, esa es una definición muy pobre del sentimiento que la perdida de alguien tan preciado pueda causar…

Era un dia tranquilo, normal y tranquilo, todos comenzaban su rutina diaria, prósperos debido a los sacrificios del pasado.

se respiraba un aire de paz, un aire que hace poco se podía a disfrutar completamente, sin miedo de que de un momento a otro tuvieras que defender tu vida y asesinar a alguien mas, como era común en el mundo ninja. Ese no era el caso de hoy, el sol ya no brillaba para presenciar mas genocidio sin razón, la luna ya no era la única testigo de crímenes, mentiras y conspiraciones.

Ese era un dia para ser feliz, es por eso que él eligió ese día para visitar su tumba, porque no iba a esperar a una tormenta o cualquier otra desgracia para recordar que él ya no estaba para animarle, para divertir a los otros, para influir confianza y descuido. Ese hombre estaba muerto, ese hombre ya no podía decirle cual era el camino correcto.

Así que lo unico que podía hacer era elegir un día feliz para dedicárselo, el se merecía mas que eso, pero era lo único que podía darle, un día, el mejor.

Por eso aquí estaba, Hokage de Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Sasuke Uchiha, frente a esa piedra con tantos nombre de héroes caídos, ninjas que dieron su vida por este país, por sus camaradas. Ahí estaba su nombre, un nombre que le dolía tanto leer en esa piedra, un nombre que cuando era pronunciado le llenaba de orgullo y de dolor.

Naruto Uzumaki, el salvador del mundo, el héroe de konoha.

"Han sido dos largos años, _Dobe_…"

**FlashBack**

Un ataque final, un ultimo golpe fue todo lo que necesito Obito, una ultima cortada, pero profunda, algo que le quitara ese desagradable sabor de derrota que estaba experimentado.

Naruto le había vencido finalmente, le había acabado, pero así también se encontraba él, todo su chakra se había esfumado, ya no tenia fuerzas. Pero lo había valido todo su agotamiento y dolor, al fin se había terminado la guerra! Y todo gracias a sus esfuerzos y a el de todos los ninjas que habían participado, incluso el de Minato, su padre, que la muerte no le pudo impedir volver a ayudar a su hijo en la desesperada batalla final.

Sasuke, por su parte, también sonreía. si, el sabia que le esperaba cuando todo terminase, seguro iría derechito a prisión por todos sus crímenes y traiciones, pero para el seria su primer pie en reconciliación con todos aquellos a quienes traiciono.

Tambien, con Itachi, cumplió con su deseo….protegió Konoha.

Alzo la vista, aunque ya no tenia fuerzas, quería estar seguro de que óbito estaba completamente acabado, se acerco lentamente, pasando por un lado a Naruto, quien estaba echado, sonriendo, pero rápidamente capto los movimientos del pelinegro. "Un Uchiha no puede bajar la guardia" pensaba mientras paso a paso se acercaba a óbito, quien estaba tendido en el piso, desangrandose, muriendo y maldiciendo por haber fallado.

-Has venido a burlarte de mi!? riete, has ganado.

-No vine a burlarme, Solo a acabar con tu sufrimiento- y Sasuke empezaba a formar un Chidori en su mano izquierda, no iba a descuidarse ni un segundo, este sujeto ya les había proporcionado demasiados problemas como para no matarlo de una vez, quien sabe si solo esta esperando el momento oportuno.

pero otra vez, la bondad le volvió a traicionar, esta vez personificada en la única persona que puede hacerle dudar, y obviamente, le detuvo.

-Eh! Sasuke! no es necesario, el ya no puede hacernos nada!

-Eso….No lo sabemos, no podemos permitirle vivir mas tiempo…

-Pero por favor Sasuke! una muerte mas no es necesaria!

-Esta sera la ultima! Konoha no puede estar a salvo hasta que ÉL muera!

-Y va a morir….ya lo matamos Sasuke, o crees que Obito va a sobrevivir a eso?

Mientras ellos discutían por esto, Kakashi, Sakura y los demás se venían acercando, el fervor de la batalla los había separado de Naruto y Sasuke. Ya casi los podían ver! tan solo faltaba poco cuando.

-**Argh!**- y La sangre empezaba a derramarse una vez mas.

**End Of Flash Back**

-Hokage-Sama! Lord Kasekage, Gaara del desierto ya ha llegado para los exámenes Chuunin!

-Estaré ahi pronto, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo.

-Hai- y con eso el mensajero se fue, esto no hacia mas que traerle recuerdos. En los dos años de la guerra, resulto que Konoha mejoro las relaciones con todas las otras aldeas ocultas, pero con la de Arena fue difícil, Gaara en un principio veía al nuevo Hokage como una amenaza, Sasuke tuvo que pasar muchas penurias para hacerle ver que había dejado su antiguo camino y ahora solo quería lo mejor para todos. Con el tiempo, Gaara acepto la amistad de Sasuke.

Aunque Sasuke, honestamente, seguia preguntándose como llego a ser Hokage. Si bien el tenia esa meta, sus posibilidades eran nulas debido a su pasado.

"Supongo que te debo eso también" pensaba, mientras seguía contemplando la piedra con ese nombre. Había un tiempo en que él se limitaba a sufrir, porque creía que todo lo que tenia debía tenerlo el, Su titulo, su deber.

-Debió ser al revés- "Tu muerte debió ser mi muerte"

**FlashBack**

-Ya basta Sasuke! déjalo!

-Callate Naruto!

"Mi oportunidad!" penso obito, y Sasuke lo mismo, pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde. Bajo su guardia, y Obito lo aprovecho:

Con su mera mano, le acababa de atravesar el pecho, Ocasionando una herida mortal.

-Argh!- y empezó a sangrar.

-NO! SASUKE!- y Naruto intento socorrerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke se desplomo, el dolor fue mas de lo que ya podía soportar - DESGRACIADO! **RASENGAN**!- Y con toda la rabia acumulada Naruto le estrello su Senjutsu, lo ultimo de su Chakra a Obito.

"…Esta fue…Mi victoria sobre ti, Naruto…" y con sus últimos pensamientos, Obito Uchiha por fin cayo, _muerto_.

Los demás se acercaban tras ver toda la escena, mientras junto a Naruto intentaban socorrer al ultimo de los Uchiha, quien no podía moverse del suelo y tosía sangren, ya se había formado el charco, y aunque Sakura intento usar sus jutsus curativos, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Ya es suficiente Sakura…- Kakashi le instaba a detenerse, pero ella seguía, y seguía, no quería darse por vencida-Maldicion!- ya estaban los 4 reunidos, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella, el equipo 7! después de tanto dolor por traerlo devuelto por fin estaba con ellos y tenia que pasar esto!

Naruto estaba quieto, casi en shock, pero por alguna razón tenia una mirada decisiva, esto tenia asustados a algunos pero en especial, a Gaara, quien ya lo veia venir.

-Naruto…

-No- Sentencio, dirigiendo su vista al único con quien por mucho tiempo se sintió identificado - Sé lo que vas a decir, amigo. Pero no voy a escucharte, no puedo, después de tanto tiempo, él por fin iba a estar de vuelto con nosotros, no puedo dejarlo morir así!- a este punto, Gaara no intento hacer ningún esfuerzo, en su mente lo rechazaba, no quería esto.

pero no había forma de detenerlo.

-Sakura- Naruto la llamaba, pero ella no respondía. Ante esto Naruto se volteo a ver a Kakashi y noto que él estaba igual de concentrando en Sasuke aunque también intentaba hacer que Sakura se detuviera. Naruto decido tragarse lo que iba a decir y se acerco un poco mas a Sasuke, quien ya casi no podía mantenerse despierto, puso mano en el hombro a Sakura y esta le volteo a ver. Ella estaba al borde de las Lagrimas y Naruto, Sonreía.

-Habían cosas que queria decir pero… supongo que ya no podré, Sakura-Chan, pero tú- Decía mientras miraba a Sasuke, y él con todo su esfuerzo le devolvía la mirada- Tú…Sasuke, esta es mi ultima petición, hazla feliz.

Y con eso coloca su mano en su pecho, y al igual que la anciana Choyi hizo con Gaara hace tiempo, Naruto sacrifico su vida por la de Sasuke. Al instante que su cuerpo empezó a brillar, sus amigos y otros ninjas se dieron cuenta e intentaron detenerlo, pero Kakashi se los impidió de inmediato, aunque Hinata forcejeaba aún.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer, Naruto… Naruto ha decidido esto, deberías calmarte! ya no hay manera de detenerlo.

-NO! NARUTO!- Sobra decir que todos estaban tristes, Sakura en shock y Minato… el solo miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero el sabía porque Naruto hacia esto y le dolía, el siempre habría querido que su hijo viviera una buena vida, pero si esta era su decisión…

Entonces por fin se detuvo, al instante en que Naruto dejo de Brillar, la herida que Sasuke tenia en su pecho dejo de sangrar y empezó a cerrarse rápidamente. Al acabo de unos minutos ya no había Herida y Sasuke se incorporo, solo para que Naruto cayera en su pecho.

-Naruto!- Al instante todos gritaron, excepto Minato, quien se mantenía cabizbajo y distante, este detalle paso por alto a todos los ninjas salvo a los otros Hokages, quienes también estaban al tanto de Naruto.

-Naruto!.. Naruto estas..!

-Sabes Sasuke?- Decía Naruto en voz baja, como si estuviese soñoliento- Cuando te conocí, me caíste mal inmediatamente, siempre llamabas la atención de todos porque siempre eras el mejor, "Sasuke es tan genial" "Sasuke es el mejor de la clase" jeje… así que me decidí superarte, estaba tan envidioso de ti! pero entonces formamos el equipo 7…

-Naruto, ya basta, no es necesario que digas esto…

-Tu, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y yo, el equipo 7 estaba en acción! y con el tiempo ya dejaba de verte como un simple niño al que debía superar, tu eras mi rival.

Y fuimos haciendo misión tras misión, las primeras las odie, pero esas misiones simples fueron las que me hicieron ver que era tu amigo, aunque no quise darme cuenta al principio- Sasuke estaba atónito, y también los otros ninjas, Kakashi ya sabia que Naruto se sentía así, porque si no se arriesgaría

a buscarlo y a intentar convercerle de volver a Konoha? Kakashi estaba odiando este momento ya que sabia como terminaría.

-te acuerdas de nuestra primera gran misión? cuando teníamos que escoltar a ese anciano al país de las olas, que sorpresa cuando resulto ser mas de lo que esperábamos! yo tenia tanto miedo ese día…

Sasuke… te acuerdas… te acuerdas cuando luchamos contra Hakú en ese puente?- Sasuke asintió- Sabes, siempre me pregunte… porque me salvaste, Sasuke?

-Idiota… ya te lo había dicho, solo lo hice y ya- Sasuke iba a llorar, pero no quería, no quería que Naruto lo viera Llorar, de todas las personas no quería que lo viese él.

-De verdad? yo siempre pensé que te importaba Sasuke, desde ese momento, desde que me salvaste. Yo siempre pensé eso, incluso cuando te fuiste seguí pensando eso, por qué te fuiste, Sasuke?

-Y-yo…

-Porque me perdonaste la vida, Sasuke? cuando luchamos aquella vez en el valle del fin de niños…por qué?

-…solo lo hice-

-A ti realmente te importan tus camaradas, Sasuke. volviste,, por tu propia voluntad! por que si no quieres proteger Konoha?

-...Por qué entonces quieres ser Hokage?

-Na-Naruto!- Él ya no podía soportarlo, Sasuke ya no podía tomar mas de esto. Porque… Él no lo podía entender, ya nisiquiera se había dado cuenta el momento que comenzó a llorar.

-Tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, Teme…

-NARUTO!- No, No, NO! Naruto se iba a morir, primero Itachi y ahora Naruto! Miro a Sakura, pero esta le negó sollozando, no había nada que pudiera hacerse, busco con la mirada a alguien que pudiera, pero todos lo sabían, Naruto se iba a morir.

-Relajate Sasuke- Y sus miradas cruzaron- Me voy…Sabiendo que tu harás lo mejor que puedas, te conozco…Sasuke, tu…

Y Naruto susurro algo que solo Sasuke logro a escuchar, Y con eso murió. El Hokage Naranja de Konoha había dejado este mundo.

Los dias siguientes todos lloraron la muerte de Naruto, se había organizado un gran funeral en la que todos los mas cercanos de Naruto asistieron.

El efecto del Edo Tensei por fin se acabo, aunque le permitió a Minato y a los otros Hokages asistir. Sasuke no pudo ir dado que estaba en prisión, aunque un año y medio después logro salir gracias a que Kakashi hizo que se le reconociera su gran ayuda durante la lucha contra Obito.

Nadie le pregunto nunca que fue lo que el Ninja Naranja le dijo. Y Sasuke nunca lo menciono tampoco. Pero Algunos dicen que inmediatamente después de haber oído lo que Naruto dijo, Sasuke también profirió algunas palabras.

-Te lo prometo.

**End Of FlashBack**

Sasuke le echo un ultimo vistazo al nombre, Naruto, Esta vez sonriendo ante el recuerdo de lo que había dicho antes de morir, esas palabras que para el significaban tanto.

"_Sé que seras un gran Hokage_"

Sasuke Suspiro apaciblemente y sonrío, tenia que encontrarse con Gaara y presenciar los exámenes Chunin a cargo de Shikamaru. Y si se tardaba mas sabia que se las veria con un largo sermon de parte de Kakashi. Y realmente no quería encarar a su antiguo sensei de esa forma, y menos en un día tan importante.

Sin mas se volteo dispuesto a partir, no antes sin observar el paisaje a su alrededor, tan tranquilo y sosegador, el día que había decidido dedicarle a Naruto.

El era feliz, eso era lo que su amigo siempre hubiera querido, eso era lo que Él quería en sus últimos momentos, se entristeció al recordarlo nuevamente pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Gracias Naruto… Yo sé que… sé que tu lo hubieses hecho mejor, esto era para ti. Te lo debo todo, Dobe…

Y Sasuke sonrío a la par que el viento levantaba una hoja de otoño.

Naruto lo estaba escuchando.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo...

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**E**s quizás algo cursi, y lamento si Sasuke estaba un poco OOC, quise hacer parecer que se le habia pegado algo de la personalidad de Naruto, y al final creo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos...

Soy algo nuevo en esto, agradecería si me dejaran un review! y algunos consejos. AYUDENME A MEJORAR!

Gracias por haber gastado algo de su tiempo en leerlo! ojalá les haya gustado...

**_If the Story Likes you, you like it!_**


End file.
